A Taste Of What You Paid For
by Jess.LetLoveWin
Summary: When a thirty-seven year old Sarah realizes that she may die and leave her young daughter alone, she decides to strike up a deal with the Goblin King. Care for her child in the event of her death - but Jareth has one condition. JxOC
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Labyrinth fan fiction and I'm excited about it. :] I warn you, it was not been beta-ed. o.O It was just an idea that sprung from day dreaming, so no flames please. ._. This might be a one shot, depending on the feedback I receive and whether or not I get more muse for it. ^-^

Jareth: . Give her good reviews, I want to see more of my sexy, devious little self.

Jess: -drop kicks him in the forehead- Ignore the man behind the curtain. o.o

* * *

"I'm dying, Jareth."

Simple. Bitter. Straight to the point.

Had the Goblin King had a human heart, it might have stopped altogether at that very moment. Rather, the intricately dressed gentleman's exterior produced little more than a twitch of his pale, thin lips; whilst on the inside, he felt his goblin heartbeat – a rhythm several times swifter than that of a human – lurch sorrowfully before picking up at a doubled pace. The steady hum of a hummingbird heart magnified.

He stood awkwardly once more, awfully out of place amongst the home of a now thirty-seven year old Sarah Williams – rather, Sarah Creed now.

Yes. Julien Creed had been her husband's name, hadn't it? His name before he'd left Sarah a widow due to heart attack three years prior.

It was rather important that Jareth keep up with menial things such as his greatest rival's life even twenty-two years after his defeat.

Should she wish to return to the Underground for whatever reason, he felt it was necessary to watch for any _weakness_. Better preparation. Sarah had, after all, solved the Labyrinth once before – he would not underestimate her again.

Though, when she declared his lack of power over her over two decades prior, she hadn't stripped him of any of his powers. Rather, she made _herself_ slightly more powerful than when she began.

Power of authority as Toby's champion. When she entered Jareth's castle that day, she had put the Goblin King in check – a place he'd never been before. With that accomplishment – such a thing that no one had ever done – she was granted authority. Authority that gave her the choice of taking an initiative against the king.

By unknowingly tapping into that power, she had put Jareth in checkmate and stolen Toby back.

And now, her victory unrivaled, she remained in power over Jareth. Thus, her wishes met his ears before the wishes of anyone else. Had he the ability to change such a thing, he surely would have.

Such a wretched brat she'd been to him.

But all of that brought him to her now. A wish uttered from her lips:

"_I wish for an audience with the Goblin King…right now."_

And there he'd been just moments later. An owl swooping across the night sky and into a readily opened window. He'd fluttered about the room in which she stood for no more than a few moments than, in a burst of silent fog, he rose – standing, all six feet, six inches of himself. Sarah was below him by one foot.

When the smoke cleared, his face was little more than mildly surprised at whom it was that had summoned him. He gave her very little acknowledgement, but rather turned about to peer at the fine home that Sarah Wil- rather, Sarah Creed, - had made for herself.

It was too dim by the dying light of the fire place to be able to see much; but Jareth had gone about, studying photographs of an adult Sarah and her husband – a gentleman that had been slightly graying in the temples by the looks of some of the photographs. Julien Creed – a lawyer. How…bizarre. Such a grown-up career for Sarah's mate to have. Jareth would have assumed a teacher, or author.

The rest of the room contained antique lamp and coffee tables, couches, and a grandfather clock. A television sat against a wall on the other side of the room.

When he finally made a thorough investigation of Sarah's living room, and had finally turned to look at her, he'd straightened himself up. It was then that she spoke aloud the dreadful words.

"_I'm dying."_

Remaining with a calm exterior, he inhaled quietly and attempted to be as nonchalant as possible.

"I am sorry to hear this." He spoke. He didn't sound it.

But he was.

Sarah proceeded on, unsurely. If she detected false sympathy in his voice, she hadn't acknowledged it.

"I…" she hesitated. "I don't really know the purpose of summoning you here to tell you of this. Well!" she frowned. "I do have a purpose, but…that is…"

Jareth was growing impatient. Whether it was because he felt his infinite amount of time was precious, or because he could no longer bare to look at this slowly deteriorating woman, he didn't make it clear.

"On with it, you stupid girl!" He hissed.

It was beginning to thoroughly agitated the Goblin King that she would summon him for such a tragic bit of news. She hadn't eased into the truth at all – just a head-first dive into such a thing. It angered him.

He'd loved her. Of course he'd loved her.

Loved her all through her teenage years and high school crushes and boyfriends. Through her loss of maid-hood in college, and her marriage to the same man after graduating at twenty-four.

And she had not ever loved him back.

Rejection was not something Jareth was used to, but it was something he was forced to bear when she'd done so at just fifteen years old.

Yet, he'd loved her. Expected her to call him back one day.

And she had.

To let him know that she would be wiped from the earth for good.

Sarah's voice pierced him as she spoke.

"I have a favor to-"

"When?" he snapped, interrupting her thought. She had a favor; he'd gathered that. And he would grant her anything – but first, the details had to be addressed.

Sarah frowned.

"I am…not quite sure." She spoke, softly. Her eyes searched his mismatched ones. "There's a tumor. It's located very close to vital organs."

She paused. Her voice trembled. She carried on.

"It's unthreatening right now. However…so close to these organs, it's not something that can be risked with an operation. Rather, my doctors would like to run some more tests…attempt chemotherapy…but…"

Jareth peered down at her over his nose. His hands tightened beneath black silk gloves, and he wore black riding boots, black trousers, and an open-front white shirt. The skin of his chest gleamed from the firelight as he turned toward it. He was unable to look at her any longer.

"But?" he spoke softly. She sighed from behind him.

"Things don't look good." She answered. "That's why…I must take precautions now."

"Precautions?" his brow furrowed. He turned to look at her, his face a mask of impatience. "What on earth are you talking about?" Jareth demanded.

Sarah sighed.

"Will you come with me?"

Silence was his reply.

Surely, he would. He would follow her anywhere. What choice did he have?

So rather than speak, he simply flicked a wrist to signal for her to lead.

Sarah took initiative by turning away from him. It was then that he finally studied her with long, unwavering looks. She had noticeably changed.

Thirty-seven was kind to her. She was a couple of inches taller than their first meeting – her green eyes had, though losing their childlike innocence, become soft and warm. Her skin was tighter with a lack of youthful pudginess. Her body looked firmer, more filled out. Her ebony hair hung just a little shorter than when he'd last seen her close, coming into a layered do that reached her shoulders. She wore a pair of office slacks, a magenta blouse, and stood barefoot.

Striding after her seemed so unnecessary – so _human_ – but for her sake, he would do such a thing. He followed with confident steps as she led him from the living room, toward a hall, and up a flight of stairs.

His nose wrinkled in distaste for acting like a mortal, but as he drew on after Sarah, he felt that the necessity of his cooperation was steadily becoming more vital.

She led him down a hall, past an open door – upon a short look, revealed to be an office of sorts, with a computer, desk, chair, and paintings hanging on the walls.

Finally, he halted as Sarah came to a stop outside of a door at the end of the hall.

Slowly, her eyes traveled to Jareth's face and she studied it for a moment, before whispering for some ungodly reason,

"Here we are."

Before Jareth could open his mouth to utter a sarcastic and witty reply, Sarah had taken the doorknob in her hand, twisted it, and pushing it open softly.

Stepping inside, she gestured for Jareth to follow.

He did so, his eyes scanning the room's contents.

Upon the walls hung dozens upon dozens of childish crayon and marker drawings. Teddy bears, dolls, and toys sat about various areas of the room. A little, soft pink dresser with a vanity mirror held a few picture frames atop it of photographs that Jareth could not see. Against one wall was a small, matching wardrobe in the same powdery pink that had a few Raggedy Anne-esque dolls atop it with plaid dresses, yarn hair, and stitched smiles. A dim light at one side of the room cast a faint, but generous glow toward a non-matching, baby blue canopy bed.

A small one.

Jareth felt his breath hitch in his throat as Sarah smiled softly and stepped further into the room. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked on in unwavering adoration at the small thing on the center of the bed.

Jareth didn't speak as he approached Sarah's side in relatively confident strides once more. His eyes fell upon the thing which she had been gazing at with such devotion.

The little girl couldn't be more than nine or ten years old. Small, with long, tousled chocolate-colored locks of hair. Her skin was a tad darker – but there was no mistaking her mother.

Sarah smiled at him ruefully.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"Exquisite." Jareth spoke before he could stop himself. Her mother had been the first standing champion of his labyrinth and the object of his desire for so long – of course her daughter would be perfect.

He turned toward her.

"Sarah." His face was firm with annoyance. She _knew_ his soft spot for children. "What is it that you're asking of me? Kidnap your child? A final run of my labyrinth before your time on this world ends?"

Sarah hissed sharply at him and took a defensive position between her child and Jareth.

"Never. I would not wish her away for anything."

Jareth was convinced by the look in her eyes. A fierce, predatory instinct.

Instinct to protect her life and the life of her offspring.

"Then what do you ask of me, Sarah?" he sneered, his voice maintaining its evenness. Do not wake the sleeping child.

Sarah pursed her lips as she stared at the Goblin King. Jareth's mouth twitched in annoyance at her silence – but slowly, he came to a realization.

He was not being asked to _kidnap_ this child.

"Sarah." He growled softly. "No- surely not. I care for children when they are wished away, and turn them to goblins if they aren't collected by their champions…but I don't _keep_ them in my castle for indefinite amounts of time."

Sarah looked down at her hands. She fiddled with the hem of her blouse. Her twitchy habit was steadily aggravating Jareth.

"For all I know, there could be no need for this, Jareth." She spoke, firmly. "But... in the event…I…I need to know she's in the place of someone that will look after her."

That reply had set Jareth's glare slightly deeper. His eyes followed an adult Sarah Williams as she swept toward her child and slowly took a seat at the edge of her bed. The babe stirred, but only to swing her fragile arm across her chest and roll on the side that faced him.

Her delicate little eyelashes fluttered, but she remained asleep. A soft grunt escaped her as she settled into her dreams once more.

A perfect clone. Her mother in almost every way.

"What, pray tell, convinces you that I am the one to care for her in the event…" Jareth could not finish his sentence. Instead, he proceeded to another thought. "We are certain enemies, are we not? You despise me."

Sarah studied his expression for a moment, before she turned toward the little flower and placed a hand atop her dark curls. Stroking absentmindedly, Sarah's voice was quiet.

"Because, Jareth…" she sighed. Her lips were trembling – fighting away tears. "I don't hate you. I never hated you. You gave me only what I'd wished for, and I'd had to fight to get it back. It was my doing that stole Toby away when he was a baby. But you cared for him…"

Her emerald eyes turned onto him and became fierce once more. Childish and lovely – full of energy and life. Jareth almost smiled wickedly at the sight – _this_ was the rival he knew.

"Your heart is less cold that you're pretending it is."

Jareth shoulders were back, his posture that of defiant confidence. He did not speak as Sarah studied him, as if truly seeing him for the first time since his defeat. From his extravagant clothing, his wild blonde hair, and his mismatched eyes, made bolder by powdery colors.

He knew he had not changed. Not aged a day physically.

And here she was, looking physically older than he.

Thirty-seven treated her well, but it would never match the body of twenty-six that he possessed.

"Suppose I should take her…why would you desire such a thing?" he questioned her.

Sarah smiled ruefully.

"When we first met, I didn't have a thought at all about how cruel life can be. People die, you lose the ones you love, and we're left alone…" she trailed off as she looked toward the sleeping child once more. "When I was victorious and got Toby back, I gave up my childhood for good and moved onto adulthood. I packed away everything-"

"Presumably after your celebratory party with members of my kingdom." Jareth sniffed, recalling the night of Sarah's victory. He'd been watching as a white owl from outside of her window – watching her celebrate and have a party with Hoggle and her other friends from his labyrinth.

Sarah frowned.

"I let them go after that." She said, softly. Her hand moved from the child and back to her lap. "I never did call for them again."

Jareth's frown remained unwavering. He knew this, of course. However, for her sake, he said nothing.

"I thought leaving them behind would make the transition to adulthood a much simpler one. I realize now that I had needed them for many of my trials. But…" Sarah's eyes returned to the sleeping girl. "I don't want Holly to stay in this world her entire life."

_Holly._

The name stirred something inside of Jareth. Affection he couldn't explain.

A smiled worked its way upon his face.

"Then wish for her to be left with me should you die." He spoke softly. "But on a single condition."

Sarah turned away from Holly and gazed at Jareth, unsure.

"Your condition being?" she spoke, carefully. Jareth sneered as he approached Sarah. The woman did little more than follow him with her eyes, despite the stiffening in her back.

Once beside her, Jareth turned away and let his gaze set upon young Holly. Her heartbeat, her scent…it all pointed to her age – nine years and seven months old. He placed a gloved hand atop her head and gently stroked her hair. Beside him, Sarah trembled at the innocent gesture.

"You desire a safe place for your daughter…and I desire…a queen."

Sarah gasped.

"You bastard." She glared as she stood and shoved her way between Jareth and Holly's sleeping form. "You perverted bastard. She's nine years old!"

Jareth's eyes rolled beneath his wispy blonde bangs.

"Not yet, of course. God, Sarah, what do you take me for? I kidnap children wished away, I don't marry them. Many preparations must be carried out."

"Preparations?" she glowered at him. "Like?"

Jareth smiled.

"A spare chamber cleared, a wedding planned, news over Goblin City, not to mention the several cases a week I receive of abandoned children and people championing them." He spoke as if all of those things were absolutely normal. In Jareth's case, they were.

Sarah gritted her teeth.

"What the _hell_ makes you think I'll let you marry my daughter at any point in time?"

It was now that she witnessed a dramatic change in the Goblin King. His eyes softened to an extremity she'd never seen before.

"Because, Sarah…" his voice remained firm, with a lilt of gentleness lacing it. "You know as well as I do that there will be no safer place for her. No one will care for her like I will – she will have _everything_."

The change in Sarah's expression was only barely noticeable, but it was enough for Jareth.

Her jaw relaxed slightly.

"It's only that I don't want her to face all of these extremities in this world…that I agree to your terms upon this condition – you're to wait for her twentieth birthday before you marry her."

Jareth gave a sweeping, yet mocking bow.

"I give you my word."

Sarah nodded as her gaze turned back to her child. Was she truly bargaining to give Holly as a bride in exchange for her safety? What would any other parent do? Fight harder?

She had little choice.

It was that, or let Holly face this world with no one. No mother or father to instruct her and guide her. To hold her through tragedy.

"Make the wish, Sarah." Jareth's voice was soft in her ear. "You know the right words."

Sarah's eyes didn't meet his as she lovingly placed a hand atop Holly's head once more.

"I wish…I wish…"

Jareth placed a hand on her shoulder. Tears had begun to roll down her cheeks.

"What you wish shall be yours. You have my word as king of the goblins."

The corner of Sarah's mouth turned up slightly at the corner.

His word was his life.

"I wish…for Holly to be in Jareth's care in the event of my death…and I wish for her to become his bride at twenty."

Jareth's smile became wide.

Letting go of her shoulder, the Goblin King backed away from the child and mother. His back eased against the window ledge of the nursery as Sarah wiped her eyes with her hands.

"Should you die, leave Holly to her uncle, Toby, until she turns twenty. I'll return for her on the hour of her birthday."

Sarah nodded, solemnly.

"And if I do not die?"

Jareth sneered slightly.

"Then by all means," he sighed, as if bored. "Do come to our wedding."

Silence filled the room. Sarah was spinning around with a horrified look upon her face as she took in Jareth's shaking form.

He laughed.

"What? That wasn't what we agreed on!"

Jareth's smile was treacherously wide.

"It was what you wished."

"It was not!" Sarah hissed as she stepped toward him. "I wished for her to be in your care if I should die!"

"Precisely." Jareth smiled. "For her to be in my care in the event of your death. But you divided your wish- you made two _seperate_ wishes, Sarah."

Sarah's eyes were bewildered.

"What are you talking about, Jareth?"

The Goblin King was growing weary. He could feel magic beginning to work – someone was preparing to wish away a child.

"You wished that she should be cared for by me should you die – however, you also wished for her to marry me at twenty. If you should not die, the second wish is still fulfilled."

Sarah's face was horrified. She approached Jareth again.

Before she could react, he had disappeared into the shadows. Swinging in the place which he'd last stood; she spun around and found him kneeling at the side of Holly's bed. With utter care, he leaned forward and placed a small kiss upon the sleeping babe's forehead.

Sarah felt ill.

Leaning upward, the Goblin King approached her and caressed her hair with a light flick of his hand down her cheek.

"My kind is _very _particular about our words. We take them seriously." He muttered, smugly. "I'll return for my bride on the hour of her twentieth birthday. No later."

With that, he was an owl. A white, winged beast that fluttered about Sarah's head for only a moment before flapping its great wings and soaring out of the open window of the nursery.

Like a black smudge of ink, the owl became a spot against the massive, white moon. But Sarah hadn't seen it – for her eyes remained with terror on the child that slept as her fate was sealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Why, hello, people of fan fiction! ^-^ So this is chapter two of 'A Taste of What You Paid For'. I gotta say that it's really just a filler chapter to get you to get to know who Holly is more, how Sarah is doing, and what Jareth thinks of Holly. It's not packed with too much action, but the more interesting things will come soon. =]

Also, a shout-out to the few people reading this thus far, and my two reviewers, -induviduality-has-a-name-me-, and wolviegurl. =] Thanks, guys.

* * *

She was flawless in every way.

Her hair was coffee-colored tendrils with streaks of bronze throughout them. They reached her waist in lovely waves.

Her face was heart-shaped, with a thick fringe of dark hair swept sideways across her forehead in bangs. Her eyebrows were somewhat thick, natural, but shapely and well-groomed. Beneath them, her eyes were like melted dark chocolate. Her nose was a nice shape and size, above a pair of full, rose-petal-pink lips. Her skin was between fair and olive, a product of the Spanish heritage of her father.

She was tall for a young woman – about five feet, nine inches. Built to carry children, with a supple body– voluptuous breasts, a lean, albeit, slightly pudgy tummy. Her hips were full, along with a round, toned derriere; and she carried herself with substantial thighs, and lean calves.

My _God_, she was unappealing!

At least, that was what Jareth had initially told himself about her when he allowed himself to have carnal thoughts concerning the girl when she'd – _finally_ – turned eighteen.

From the age of nine on, he'd checked upon her once a year to see that she was growing into a respectable young woman. Too often in her youth, and he might have developed an attachment that would get in the way of feelings necessary for marriage.

When she'd turned sixteen, it became a regular event for Jareth to peer in on her life every day.

It was by this that Jareth began noticing the subtle way young men began to notice the change in Holly's figure and face. She had lost her baby fat and became simply divine.

It was that year that Hoggle had been sent Aboveground to Sarah with instructions from Jareth on keeping her daughter a maid until they were married.

Naturally, a note had been sent back with the aged goblin. It contained several choice words scribbled out, before a final agreement was scrawled in messy, impatient letters.

In truth, Jareth only sent Sarah the message to aggravate her. He was more than capable of defending Holly's virtue – by making sure the girl did little more than socialize with members of the opposite sex all through her final years of high school.

When a young man began to grow too interested, his parents would have a sudden 'reason' for moving or relocating their son to a different school. Not too soon that it would grow suspicious, but too swiftly for friendships to grow with Holly and for the young men to make a move into initiating social interaction outside of school.

Jareth's timing was superb.

Holly was left without boyfriends – as well as without a first kiss, and without her body ever being touched. Prior to Jareth, she would be completely inexperienced. A novice in intimacy.

He'd be happy to instruct her.

As Jareth grew fonder of watching his bride-to-be mature, he grew to learn new and fascinating aspects about her that he hadn't picked up in only his annual inspections of her childhood.

It had turned out that she began playing piano not long after Jareth's last meeting with her mother. She was quite extraordinary – a prodigy, her piano instructor had declared in all of his years working with her. Her first recital song hadn't been a novice piece, but rather, _The Blue Danube. _

Without much interaction with males, and with only a few extremely close friends – three girls, whose names he had never bothered to learn – Jareth often found Holly returning home from school, grabbing a snack from the kitchen, and setting down at the piano to play until her mother returned home from work.

Jareth was constantly lounging alone in his throne room, holding a large, reflective crystal that bore Holly's face. Her waist length waves falling down her back as her fingers danced over black and white keys with fervor. Her eyes shut as she played something particularly powerful. And once in a while, when Jareth had caught her in the midst of a passionate piece, he'd discover that the world seemed to melt away beneath her fingertips.

It was an act so intimate that he felt it almost necessary to leave her be when she played; yet, he couldn't remove his eyes from her form as she bent over the instrument. It was more than playing for Holly.

It was an act of love making.

She was more than a young woman with a talent at piano. A musician – she couldn't simply just _play_. She made this inanimate object sing.

Jareth could often sit and just watch in adulation as the daughter of his greatest rival created something beautiful. School day after school day, for three hours a day without moving from that bench. Without halting. However, once her mother returned from work, Holly would close the keys and stand.

It was then that Jareth would let her alone for some private time with her mother.

The Goblin King had made a habit out of it. During the weekdays, he'd watch her play when she returned home. On the weekends, he'd study her more thoroughly.

Find out her likes and dislikes. Her passions and what her personality was like.

He had often amused himself – despite the dread at the thought – of imagining her to be a brat like her mother had been.

However, it pleased him to see who she truly was behind the scenes. The places where she couldn't fake it.

He'd found that she was an active member of the drama team at her school, which met on the weekends. It didn't surprise him much, considering who her mother and grandmother were.

She was often reciting poetry in the evening after dinner.

Jareth would watch as Sarah would recline on the sofa of their living room, and Holly would recite pieces to her by Maya Angelou or Robert Frost. The tone of her voice would change, varying upon the mood of the poem, and the Goblin King was often as enraptured with her words as Sarah was.

He'd also discovered that she was one for adventure.

It had been a Halloween evening on Holly's seventeenth year. She'd been the first to race through a cornfield maze filled with teenagers dressed as murders and monsters; ghouls and fiends. When cornered, the group of girls would release shrieks of elated terror; but despite how Holly screamed one of the loudest, her fun-loving and self-sufficient personality always brought her to the front of the group to pave the way again.

Jareth had also discovered that she was alluring.

During the early hours of the morning, he would watch her sleep and find her wrapped in thin sheets, breathing steadily and coiling into desirable shapes against her mattress.

But despite all of these things – even the intimate way she'd roll in her bed at night – he had gained a favorite aspect above all.

Holly Creed was unusually, and sincerely kind.

Jareth would watch her help load groceries without obligation into the back of elderly couples' cars at the grocery store she worked part time. He watched her go to church with her mother on Sundays to worship, then leave during the occasional service to care for children in the nursery or toddler rooms. He could detect that her smiles were genuine when she rocked crying babes or fed little children.

It made him long more for her twentieth year.

Of course, every rose had its' thorn.

He also found her to be occasionally spiky when agitated. Like any other young woman, she did have her bratty moments; and it was no surprise to him that she became somewhat nasty or withdrawn during her menstrual cycle.

He grimaced at the thought.

Above all, she was unusually dramatic. Something she had clearly gained from her mother.

But, despite her many flaws and many good characteristics, he was not particular.

Whether she was beautiful, ugly, kind, or cruel, Jareth would marry her. If only to spite Sarah.

It came down to it – _if_ Holly wasn't enough to satisfy his cravings, he could find options elsewhere in the form of mistresses while he kept his wife.

If.

Of course, at the way she was going, she looked to be enough.

It wasn't that he loved her – certainly not. Once he'd rid himself of his feelings for Sarah, he knew he would never love another woman the same way.

But he would need a queen to rule at his side soon. And one day, should he choose to give it up, he'd require an heir to his thrown.

Holly, based on her blood – she was, after all, Sarah's child – fit the bill fine enough.

She would be suitable.

However, until her twentieth year, he would continue on with watching her.

He discovered new hobbies here and there. She liked to work out – particularly, some violent act called _tae bo_. She was also fond of learning, and was taking a _hippity hop_ dance class; whatever the hell that was.

Jareth, however, found that he particularly liked it when he discovered her in the middle of a class with friends, her body bending into chiefly interesting positions.

Oh yes, he could support her interests just fine.

* * *

Jareth also occasionally checked in on Sarah's triumphs and losses with her health.

When Holly had turned fourteen, Sarah had undergone chemotherapy treatments to attempt to eliminate her tumor. The doctors had suggested it had been remotely successful, despite that Sarah had lost her hair and was reduced to wigs.

A frail thing, he contemplated whether or not there was something he could do to help her. Of course, Jareth was confident in a sure-fire cure with goblin magic – but it was something that had to be _wished_ for. If Sarah didn't wish for it, he could do nothing.

In terms of her health, Sarah held all the cards. And she wasn't interested in playing even one of them.

As time had carried on in Holly's precious existence, he watched Sarah grow stronger. Things had begun to look up when she was fully able to return to work as a social services worker when Holly turned fifteen.

It relieved him. No more than that.

After all, whether or not Sarah passed on, Jareth was getting his bride.

* * *

Time had carried on quicker than the Goblin King had anticipated. When all you had was time, measurements of months, years, and decades rolled together. The lines that barricaded those time lapses were blurred and crossed. He'd once found himself sitting and contemplating just how to lure one of his more particularly annoying champions into a rather nasty trap – only to realize that the thirteen hour lapse had been exceeded by nine hours, and the champion had long been dead in an oubliette that was lined with spikes at the bottom.

Whoops.

But now, the lapse had been slightly greater. It had only seemed like he'd been studying Holly for a few weeks after her sixteenth birthday; but now, he was suddenly being made aware of the event of her high school graduation.

Why the mortals needed such a celebration to mark a bizarre milestone – finishing the prison that was schooling – Jareth would never know. He did realize, however, that anything concerning Holly and her accomplishments in life called for an extravagant gift.

One that could not be given in through mail.

Oh no. This would require stepping Aboveground.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, peoples! =]

I just wanna say how awesome it is that this story is getting so much positive feedback - I already have a lot of people following it. :O

It's quickly becoming like my baby and I'm enjoying every minute of writing it.

So a quick thing! Just wanna give a shout out to all my reviewers for chapter 2: LadyxAbsinthe, Jaxxone, and AikoRose. I'm very pleased that you guys are enjoying my plot thus far. ^-^

Now! To the show!

* * *

It was the second greatest day of Holly's life.

The first being the day that her mother received a clean bill of health. Sure, the doctors did find it necessary for her mom to be in touch every four to six months in the event of a relapse with her tumor; but when reality set in on the fact that she could come home and go back to work…well, there was just little else more that Holly could ask for.

Except, perhaps, for her mom's paranoia to disperse slightly. _That_ would have been an excellent addition to the nice direction in which her life was going.

She'd been accepted to Julliard in New York on a half scholarship to play piano and study music with them. Of course, when Julliard even _considered_ accepting a person, any amount of money already paid for is a complete and utter blessing.

All Holly needed to do was take a year off to get a better job – what could _possibly_ be better than stocking shelves anyway? – And save up to pay for the rest of her first year. It'd give her enough time to find a job in New York to help with her second year.

Her plans would carry her far. Things were going smooth.

But naturally, rather than anticipating Holly's graduation with open arms, her mother had almost deemed it as a milestone to some upcoming tragedy.

Normal people would have considered her mother's odd behavior as only the nostalgic feeling of angst that mothers often got when they realized that their children were growing and would eventually leave the nest. However, Holly's mother was another story altogether.

No…for as long as Holly could remember, her mom had been treating her like a china doll. As if the slightest thing would destroy her fragile existence.

Like each year was looming toward an end.

It was of no matter now, though. Legally eighteen and graduating high school, there was very little that Holly had to worry about. All she needed now was to save money up for the following year and she'd find herself preparing to leave for Julliard in New York.

Despite the excitement at the change of scenery – it wasn't that California wasn't _nice_, but come on! New York City! - she couldn't help but dread leaving her mother at home alone while she traveled clear across the country. Sure, she'd received a clean bill of health from all of her doctors, but a small portion of Holly didn't believe that they could get off so scotch free.

Call her pessimistic, but it was an alarming thought.

Today, however, Holly had decided to throw her worry out the window and just say to hell with things. She was _finally_ graduating high school and was escaping that portion of education forever. Gone was the stupid geometry classes, and biology. Bring on music appreciation and literature!

Things would be fine.

* * *

The morning of her high school graduation had been quite hectic. She'd woken up thirty minutes late and only had an hour and a half to get ready – a feat in itself when you were a young woman preparing for a milestone event in life. She'd had to rush through her shower, dry her hair thoroughly, and then proceed to allow her mother to put the obnoxiously long waves into curlers. Of course, the length didn't permit the little foam rollers to go higher than the middle of her hair, and – thanks to Sarah's quick thinking – they were able to avoid a nervous breakdown by her mother finding a large-barreled curling iron, and working to add extra, clean wave to the rest of her layered locks.

While her mother worked, Holly worked on make up – doing little to her eyes except for a thin line of liquid liner on the top lids and mascara to accentuate. Her lips, she coated with a blood-red lip stain.

With a sigh of appreciation, she'd realized that the cosmetics she'd purchased for teeth whitening a few weeks prior had done their job. Her normally off white smile – _no one_ was perfect – was now just a shade short of gleaming.

"I feel so fake." Holly admitted to her mother in the midst of applying lotion to her arms and legs. Sarah smiled from above her as she carefully sprayed each section of her hair with hairspray.

"What makes you say that, pussy-cat?"

Holly smiled slightly at the longtime nickname she'd been given. According to her mother, it originated from Holly's tendency to curl up into her mothers side like a cat each time she'd pass her when she was young.

"Because," Holly answered as she thoughtfully re-curled a strand of hair that Sarah had missed. "I never do so much to myself. Curling the hair, extra make up, and even teeth-whitening. I really _have_ become the typical California-girl stereotype."

"To which stereotype are you referring, baby?"

Holly smiled.

"The Paris Hilton one."

Sarah grimaced noticeably. Holly had to laugh.

"You're skin, flesh, and bone, pussy-cat. The day you get silicone implants is the day you're anything close to that woman. It's also the day I disown you."

"Thanks, mom." Holly laughed. Sarah smirked slightly as she finished spraying separate parts of her daughter's hair.

They said little else as Holly quickly checked her reflection, then rushed to her closet to find her dress, cap, and gown.

Sarah took a seat on her daughter's bed as she changed.

Glancing to the side, she smiled down at Lancelot, whom rested on Holly's pillow, as if guarding his mistress' room from any intruders.

Lifting it, Sarah hugged it to her chest as she studied the room around her.

Gone was the powder-pink furniture, toys, and other such remnants of Holly's childhood. In their place, a cherry-wood vanity mirror was set, covered with notebooks for music and journaling, and Holly's make up. A cherry-wood wardrobe sat off to the side, filled with clothing and shoes. Her small canopy bed had been replaced with a twin sized bed covered in black and white zebra print sheets and pillows. Her childish drawings were missing as well, and were replaced with posters of bands and musicians of today and the past. Everything from The Killers to Elvis Presley.

Along the wall, in a sweeping flock, colorful construction paper butterflies swooped across two walls. On an opposite side, dozens of Polaroid photos of Holly's friends and herself made up a very neat and symmetrical square.

A lot had changed. In fact, the only things from her childhood that seemed to stay were Lancelot and the music box that had belonged to Sarah when she was a girl.

The box that played Greensleeves.

Sarah gave a shaky sigh as she tried not to allow tears to well in her eyes.

"Mom?"

Snapping back to reality, she turned to look at Holly.

She was dressed in a two-toned dress that had a fitted white top, and an a-line, high-waisted black skirt. She wore black TOMS on her feet – something that Sarah had initially fought her on. Heels had seemed most appropriate for the day, but Holly had won out on wearing the organic shoes.

"Mom," she'd said. "They're more comfortable and versatile. Besides, when have you _ever_ seen me wear heels? I'll never wear them again."

She'd had a point.

It was difficult for Sarah to contain herself as her eyes consumed Holly. She was beautiful in every way – a younger, more bold and selfless version of herself.

"You're beautiful, Holly. So beautiful."

Holly's smile had been soft, but embarrassed at the same time.

"Thanks, mom."

An awkward silence had taken place between the two before Sarah had smiled, despite that she felt her heart breaking.

Her baby was leaving soon.

"We need to get you to the high school. What time will the ceremony take place tonight again?"

"Six." Holly nodded. "Uncle Toby, Charlie, and Aunt Christina will be there, right?"

"Right." Sarah nodded, her mind casually glancing over her younger brother and his wife and their young son. Charlie was eight years younger than Holly – despite this difference, the two cousins adored each other.

Perhaps because they were the only two children.

As Holly gathered her tote bag – which contained her cap and gown, and extra make up – Sarah slipped on her coat and walked outside to the driveway where two cars resided – hers and Holly's.

Sarah drove a nice Ford Fusion, whilst Holly's little car was a used Honda. Despite that it had quite a few scratches and a slight dent from a previous owner, the little white car was Holly's proclaimed 'baby'. Sarah could understand – Holly had worked so hard for almost a year to buy the thing for $800 dollars from the neighbor's grandson from down the street.

There was pride in Holly's voice whenever she mentioned Byron. The car, of course.

"I always thought cars were female," Sarah had told Holly once, after her daughter had mentioned taking Byron to the movies later.

Holly had smirked at her mother.

"Well, this one is a boy. Have you seen his tailpipe, mom? There's no denying it."

Sarah hadn't been able to breathe for ten minutes, she'd been laughing too hard.

But now, here she was, climbing into her own car and attempting not to focus too hard on the past memories. Holly was leaving the house and locking it behind her – it was about time that Sarah had done the same with past things.

Today was a new day.

Despite the looming future for her daughter, she had to find a way to outsmart the Goblin King. The future was more important than the past for now.

Lest Holly be in for a long, and miserable forever.

* * *

Amongst the procession of figures in navy blue caps and gowns wandering about the high school, one could easily tell anyone who was not a student apart from the crowd.

The graduation ceremony had not yet commenced, but the eagerly awaiting young adults were lusting after the thought of becoming alumni with intense anticipation. Their faces – which had often been dull while they roamed the campus – were now brilliant with smiles and laughter as they realized it would be their last day behind those walls as students.

Every single student blended in together with the other – each one as lovely or handsome as the last. Their smiles made them so much more youthful and less jaded from their years of being forced to walk that campus by day and kill themselves by night with endless amounts of papers, essays, and textbooks.

Despite their individual beauty, each one was just another blank face.

Except her.

Jareth had been perched atop the largest tree of the campus as a small white owl for a majority of the arrivals. His large, onyx colored eyes had scanned the crowds, not particularly interested in anyone too specifically – at least, not until Holly showed up.

She wore a nice, sleeveless dress, as opposed to her casual sleeved colors or floral prints. This one made her look slightly older.

A faint pang of pride welled in his small, feathered chest upon seeing her walking toward the school auditorium with a tote bag on her arm, and a pair of aviator sunglasses covering her lovely chocolate eyes from his view.

Oh, what torture to not see those eyes!

Jareth had been tempted to swoop upon her with his gift there and then – when she was alone and without Sarah's accompaniment, but he was patient. It would require correct timing, and he could already see that a small group of girls were smiling as they approached her.

He watched them take her in their arms separately and embrace her like sisters. The group was relatively quiet as opposed to the other screaming young women that grabbed each other and sobbed like it was the end of the world – no, rather, Holly's friends were only glad to see each other again; not devastated as if it would be the last time.

He selected his timing, quietly, as he watched her walk with the group toward the auditorium. They filed in, and he softly retreated further into the tree.

His usual garb wouldn't do today – nothing that Sarah could recognize him in.

No…he'd need to pick up something inconspicuous.

But with a lot of style…

(PAGE BREAK)

Six o'clock hard rolled around quickly. But one supposed that when one lived forever, time as a general rolled on quickly. After all, Jareth hadn't realized the hours had flown by until it seemed that the sun was setting at several times its normal speed.

No matter, however.

Jareth was already flapping his long, wide wings and swooping from his place in the highest tree toward a set of tall bushes. Had anyone been paying attention as they came toward the auditorium, they would have noticed a small, circular shadow cast on the nearest brick wall in the setting sun as it swelled and became like that of a man.

Rather, no one paid a bit of mind – until Jareth stepped out from behind the bushes and adjusted his clothing.

His glorious mismatched eyes – one blue, one brown – gleamed with a mischievous intent. His usually unruly chops were now missing and replaced with short, boyish blonde waves. His cheek bones were high, defined, and his skin was a shade darker than fair. He wore a button-down shirt, black slacks, and black blazer-like coat. His boots were less than the extravagancy he was used to, but were shined to perfection.

Passing by a group of young graduating seniors, Jareth was only vaguely aware of their staring in awe and admiration.

As a human man, he looked quite young – his early twenties – for he lacked a magical appearance. As the Goblin King, his appearance was made young by his physical self; and almost ancient by the lines when his face relaxed and the knowledge hidden behind his unusual eyes.

But at the moment, he was all youthful. Beautiful, sexually appealing, and confident – his strides were long and without hesitation. To the average woman, he seemed perfect – that is, until they spotted the ring upon his left ring finger.

It was platinum and forged by servants of his. Along the ring were vine-like designs, which led to a small peach design on one of the vines; and the face of the ring bore the small head of an owl. The platinum owl's eyes were made up of translucent black stones.

The design was specific – his marks. The color black, owls, and peaches. Things that specifically represented who he was and marked his magic.

An engagement ring.

By technical means, he _was_ engaged to Holly – despite that she wasn't aware of these plans. However, they did belong to one another – betrothed in her childhood; she _would _be his wife, whether she liked it or not.

Her ring had not yet been made – it would have to wait.

Wait until he seals were decided. He'd have some of the goblin women look into such things.

But it was no matter for now.

Instead, he was concentrated solely on his bride's accomplishments today.

As he filed into the auditorium with the parents and siblings, he managed to slip off to the side and find a seat as far from Sarah as possible – who was seated toward the middle-right side.

The graduates had not yet filed in, but his patience had not worn as he leaned low into his chair, crossed his legs, and allowed his eyes to wander through the high-ceilinged building.

It was only a matter of time before Pomp and Circumstance began playing over speakers above head. On reflex, he turned his gaze toward the center of the auditorium, where students in navy caps and gowns began to file in from the outside. Jareth scoured the marching students with his eyes; his hands subconsciously clapping firmly and sharply when his gaze found Holly.

She looked positively radiant in that deep blue, her silver tassel flicking casually around her face as she beamed toward her friends, friends' families, and her own mother – who Jareth could see was already tearing up as she clapped on Holly's behalf. Beside Sarah, Jareth was made aware of a more adult Toby, with a head of neatly cut blonde hair as he grinned and clapped for his niece.

Some kind of reunion!

Caught up in the moment – and pride for the young woman he'd come to support – Jareth found himself acting more mortal by the minute. He went from his sharp clapping to placing his fingers under his tongue to sound off a loud, crisp whistle. It went almost unheard, however, over the thunderous cheering going on around him.

As the graduates began to file to separate seats, Jareth took the time to search for the back of Holly's head. To his pleasure, he found it to be only six rows ahead of him, her lush curls shining with the lights from the stage.

He longed to reach across the isles and run an ungloved hand through the layers.

If only to show her what role he would play in her life.

No, he didn't love her – but desiring her was a whole other feeling.

Time passed quite swiftly through the hall. He vaguely listened to a few intelligent teenagers give speeches, one after another. Half expecting Holly to give such a speech, he was quite surprised when he found that she wasn't – after all, his fondness of her made him less understanding for what others thought.

He couldn't see what anyone else saw in any other person besides her.

To Jareth's immense relief, he found that the ceremony was drawing to a close. The graduates began to file onto stage to receive their diploma. When Holly was given hers, he clapped the loudest – he was sure – and was quick to get to his feet amongst the other seated individuals.

With great agility, he was sliding through the row and exiting the auditorium before anyone could notice that he'd left.

His back pressed against the outside wall, and he sighed softly as he awaited his prey. He could already hear the ceremony coming to an end, and each student would be rushing to collect their things before they came to meet their parents.

Jareth's assumptions were perfect.

The students were exiting the hall just fifteen minutes later, their tassels turned and expressions of immense optimism on their faces. The futures would be bright, they suspected.

Jareth waited with immense patience. Things took time – especially events this particularly…_special_.

Holly's exit was moments after. As he suspected, she was without her close group of friends surrounding her.

It was then that he struck like a cobra.

Moving to her side, his hands in his pockets, he steadily removed one hand and placed it on her back.

Holly didn't seem too startled – that was, until he was guiding her into the shadows of the opposite side of the auditorium. The kids were going past them, completely unawares of their rendezvous point.

Her wide, chocolate eyes peered up at him in a mix of surprise and tenseness. He merely smiled down at her as a dawning awe broke over her face – she was no better than the other women. She appreciated his looks as much as the next lady did.

"Well…hello, you _precious thing_."

Holly didn't speak at first, and only stared on in surprise – but moments later, she had found her voice.

"I'm s-sorry." It was soft. Unusual for her typically strident self. "Do I know you?"

Jareth only smiled as he edged closer to his bride-to-be. As he expected, she backed toward the wall.

When her shoulder blades made contact, she shrank back a little before peering into his face apprehensively. He only smiled down at her.

Truly, seeing her in his crystals didn't do her justice. Up close, he could see the tiny flaws in her skin – the laugh lines in her face, the miniscule smudges of her make up and rare tangles in her wavy hair.

Her flaws made her sweeter.

"No, not yet, child. But I'm a friend of your mother's, you see." He spoke, finally.

"My mother?" Holly seemed to regain her normalcy. She stood tall and stepped forward. When Jareth didn't step back and only took her gesture as invitation to lean closer, she hesitated, but remained firm. "How do you know my mother? You're so young."

Jareth smiled.

"That's a story for another time, my dear. But for now, I do have to run – so I thought I'd just deliver my graduation present to you first."

Holly seemed surprised, but Jareth ignored her expression as he reached into his pocket – best not to alarm her – and allowed his gift to materialize in his palm.

Five seconds later, he was extracting a large snow globe-like object. As he held it before Holly's face, he was pleased to see her expression light up with confused delight.

The crystal was precisely like the reflective spheres he'd conjured when Sarah had first had a taste of his labyrinth. The only difference is that it sat upon a silver stand, which protruded three legs, ending in clawed feet.

With exception of its reflective nature, it looked just like a snow globe.

Holly was not deterred.

"It's lovely," she voiced as she reached to touch it. Jareth was pleased. "What is it?"

Allowing her fingers to curl around the object, he let her have it. His fingers were delicately tracing the sphere as he eyed her expression – her gaze remained on the crystal.

"This, darling, is a magic crystal. If you wish for it, it'll show you anything you desire. Past or present."

Her face suddenly became skeptical. Holding the crystal against her chest, she looked toward him and scoffed.

"Oh _really_? Whatever I want eh? Well – why can't it show me the future?"

Jareth was displeased with her skepticism, but he merely smiled on and placed a hand on the sphere. Removing the crystal from its stand, he began to roll it in his hands. It seemed to float along his skin.

"Because, precious, some things aren't meant to be seen until the time has come."

Holly ignored his statement, and instead watched him roll the crystal in his hands. Finally, he stopped juggling it and placed it back on its stand.

"Make a wish for something."

Holly cocked an eyebrow at him, but shrugged and looked deep into the sphere.

"I wish to see my cousin, Charlie."

Jareth waited.

Nothing happened.

He couldn't contain the mild alarm on his face – why hadn't it worked?

"Maybe it's broken," Holly shrugged. Jareth could see that she was working hard not to giggle at him. He sneered sarcastically.

"Maybe you should start believing what you're told sometimes, hmm?"

Holly grew silent, and instead furrowed her brows at him as she hugged the crystal to her chest. Despite that he was aware of her short temper, he also knew her to often be passive-aggressive when she could manage it – after all, why start a fight when it was highly unnecessary?

"Maybe." She spoke. Her voice held venom.

From the auditorium doors, Jareth could detect Sarah's voice as she spoke to Toby about the ceremony. No time left.

"I really must be going, precious. Congratulations."

With a swift movement – before Holly had time to react – he had swooped in and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. She seemed somewhat alarmed as he pulled back, her face turning a delightful shade of pink.

Slipping his hands into his pockets, he turned on heel and strode toward a set of trees, leaving Holly to stare in his wake.

* * *

What was his name, what was his _name_?

The question plagued Holly as she sat on her bed that evening – her stiff, hair-sprayed curls were pulled up into a clip at the back of her head. Her make up had long been washed off and she'd changed from her dress to a pair of running shorts and an over-sized, white v-neck t-shirt.

Her knees were pulled to her chest as she stared at the little globe that the gentleman at her graduation had given her. It rested on her vanity table across the room – blank, reflective, but not looking all that magical.

With exception of the clawed-feet stand that it rested on, there wasn't a single witchy thing about it.

It wasn't the gift that was plaguing Holly's mind at the moment – it was the fact that she hadn't caught the name of the gift-giver.

All she knew of him was that he looked to be in his early twenties, had cropped, blonde hair, and a beautiful set of mismatched eyes – one blue, one brown. His voice had been husky, warm, and unique – one that seemed familiar, and foreign all at the same time.

"Magic." Holly scoffed. "A magic crystal."

The idea seemed so ludicrous, and yet, Holly couldn't shake the thought. There was no such thing as magic. At least, Holly knew that _now_. Sure, she'd believed in it when she was a child, but had lost all belief in such things after-

"Holly?"

She jumped at the sound of her name. Turning her gaze toward the bedroom door, she realized that her mother had softly knocked and opened the door just an inch.

"Hey, mom. Come in." Holly's voice trembled from being startled. Her mother merely smiled and edged into the room.

Holly took note of her attire. Typically, her mother was dressed in office-chic, no matter what the time of day. But now, as it edged onto one in the morning, she wore a Japanese kimono-styled robe over a pair of silk pajamas. Her feet were bare, and she wore no make up. Her short, boyish-pixie cut was slightly ruffled.

Holly recalled her mother making jokes about the style after her hair began to grow back from the chemo.

"I like it short, anyway." she had said. Thus, the style had stuck around.

Holly shook off the thoughts.

"What's up, mom?"

Sarah smiled at her as she took a seat at the edge of her bed.

"Just checking on you, pussy-cat." She reached and gave her daughter a hug. Holly complied, thoughtfully. When they'd pulled away, Sarah spoke again. "You went straight to your room after we got back from eating tonight. I thought you didn't feel well."

"I'm fine, mom." Holly smiled. She pulled her knees to her chest again. "Just tired. It's been a really long day."

Sarah nodded in agreement.

"I know. But are you sure there isn't anything you'd like to talk about?"

Holly looked at her mom now – _really_ looked at her. Before, she'd only dazing off as she looked toward Sarah. Now, she was ready to focus.

"Yeah, actually." Holly mumbled as she stood from her bed. Crossing the room, she reached and plucked her crystal off the vanity desk. Turning toward Sarah, she held it up. "Mom, which of your friends got me this? I mean, what's his name?"

Sarah had laid eyes upon the crystal in Holly's hand and went suddenly frigid. The color drained from her face. Holly hadn't seen her so pale since treatment.

It alarmed her.

"Mom?" Holly's voice rose, frightened. "Mom, what is it?"

"Holly, where did you get that?" she snapped, suddenly. Holly was taken aback.

"I just said, mom. One of your friends-"

"Who?" Sarah jumped to her feet and closed the distance between herself and her daughter. Snatching Holly's shoulders, she held them with bruising force as she looked at her. "What was his name, Holly?"

Still alarmed, she dropped the crystal. Pausing in alarm, Holly had expected it to shatter when it made contact with the floor – instead, it just hit it with a loud _thunk_ and rolled slightly. Inexplicable relief filled her chest.

"I don't know his name, mom." She stuttered. "That's why I was asking you! After the ceremony, I went to pick up my stuff and he stopped me outside the auditorium. He was a tall, blonde guy. Maybe twenty-five or something? He said he was a friend of yours. Then he gave me that and kissed me and-"

"_Kissed you?_"

The alarm in Sarah's voice made Holly jump, so she quickly added,

"On the cheek, mom. But he said he had to go and I didn't get his name."

Holly stared at her mother in disbelief. She hadn't expected such a reaction.

Sarah only stared back in silence for a moment, before letting go of her daughter and bending down. Snatching up the crystal, she held it just inches from Holly's face.

"How _old_ are you, Holly? You're not supposed to accept _anything_ from _anyone_ you don't know."

"I know, mom, but he said-"

Her protest fell on deaf ears, for Sarah had already crossed the room and stormed out of the door, slamming it behind her.

Standing in silent awe for a moment, she waited for her mother's bedroom door to slam at the end of the hall before she spoke again:

"What the _hell_ was that about?"

* * *

So, Sarah's kinda having a mental break down, poor dear. But you can see where she's coming from, right? Oh well. :O Find out what happens next tiiiiime.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, everybody! =]

So, this isn't exactly a filler chapter, but it's more of a shorter one where you have to get an inside-look on what Jareth is planning and what's going on in Sarah's head. It's not very long, but pretty necessary to understand why Sarah does some of the things she does in later times, and why Jareth does a few of the things he's done.

So! This chapter is dedicated to Wolviegurl, who was the first to review my third chapter. :] Thank you!

* * *

Sarah Williams-Creed was _pissed_.

And she'd given her daughter, Holly, the brunt end of it.

No, she hadn't necessarily been correct in verbally tearing Holly's head clear off her shoulders – after all, Jareth _had_ convinced her that he was a friend of Sarah's. It wasn't Holly's fault that she accepted the gift.

However, _Jareth_ hadn't had the right to come Aboveground and track down Holly at a major event in her lifetime. Yes, the man may have been her inevitable future husband – for now – but Sarah still had just under two years to figure out a plan to save Holly from an eternal marriage to the Goblin King. The more these thoughts drifted through Sarah's conscious mind, the more it made her feel physically ill.

Just the thought of her teenage daughter wearing Jareth's ring, bearing Jareth's heir…

Stopping in mid-pace, she turned in the master bedroom and ran for the connected bathroom. Collapsing to her knees in front of the toilet, she wretched somewhat violently. It was a dry heave – of no good to her quaking stomach. It took a few more jerking motions before Sarah had the ability to force up anything.

Finally, some six minutes later, she was able to get to her feet on shaking legs and wander over toward the sink. Grasping her toothbrush, she groped the sink for the toothpaste bottle as she stared into her reflections eyes.

Her face had lost a little color due to the vomiting, but she was slowly regaining it. Her cropped hair brushed her forehead in neat, straight pieces. Her mossy green eyes were tired – whether due to the long day, or from the stress of Jareth's constant hovering, Sarah didn't know.

What she did know was that she'd have to lay down some ground rules.

After brushing her teeth to rid the tart taste of bile, Sarah threw her toothbrush into its cup and stormed into her bedroom.

"I wish for an audience with the Goblin King – right _now!_"

Jareth's entrance startled her, but she did her best not to show it.

He swooped into the open windows of her bedroom from the outside; a great, black owl. It hovered over Sarah for a moment before taking rest on the edge of her bed. In a moment's time, the bird had fanned its wing over itself and swelled to the size of a human man. As it grew larger, the wing lost its feathery texture and became silky.

When it was thrown back, it had become the silk lining of a black cape. There sat Jareth, donning his riding boots, slacks, and a white, ruffled shirt. Sarah stared at him, an eyebrow cocked like she was ready to sock him in the face.

He only smiled.

"Might I inquire about your reasons for summoning me here? I was in the midst of wedding plans."

"Oh go to hell, Jareth." Sarah hissed as she snatched the claw-footed crystal off the dresser beside her bed. With one hand on her hip, she lifted the orb in her other hand. "Would you like to explain this hunk of junk to me?"

Jareth's mouth twitched at the corner as Sarah called his – clearly – priceless gift _junk_. Despite the annoyance that was clear in his eyes, he kept his voice even.

"It's Holly's graduation present. My God, Sarah, do you think that I wouldn't thoroughly spoil my wife-to-be on the most important day of her lifetime up to this point? What do you take me for? A_ duke_?"

Clearly, the joke greatly amused Jareth, but Sarah was in _no _mood to be reckoned with.

"Listen, I don't want you coming anywhere _near_ Holly, do you understand me, Jareth?" Sarah hissed through clenched teeth as she carelessly tossed the orb to the side.

Jareth's frown grew deeper as he flicked his wrist and sent the orb to change directions in mid-air and come floating, gracefully, into his outstretched hand. His agitation swelled.

"Be careful with things that don't belong to you, Sarah." He sneered as he placed the orb on her bed. Standing, he rose to his full height and virtually towered her. "As for your wishes to stay away from Holly, I'm afraid I can do no such thing. Unless you've forgotten, Sarah, the girl is my _wife_."

"Not yet, she's not." Sarah glared back. "And I promise you, Jareth – I will do _everything_ in my power to stop this marriage from happening."

Jareth only smirked. Sarah inwardly winced.

Jareth's smirk was the sign that he was accepting a challenge.

"I wish you the best of luck in your attempt, madam. Unfortunately for you, should you try and alter precious Holly's future, I will take extreme measures." Jareth straightened up and crossed his arms. "I do not fool around, Sarah, as you recall."

Sarah frowned as she glared on at Jareth.

"What kind of measures are you talking about, Jareth?"

The Goblin King looked pleased with her asking.

"Without hesitation, should you attempt to keep my bride away from me, I'll take her before her twentieth year. She'll live in my castle, and the wedding will go on – as planned – when her twentieth birthday arrives."

Sarah was shell-shocked.

"You can't do that! It wasn't part of the wish! You can only take her before she's twenty if I die, and I'm in good health, Jareth!"

Sarah's attempts were desperate – but she was almost afraid of what measures he would take if her life _was_ a complication.

Jareth shrugged.

"Holly is eighteen now, Sarah. Should she wish to come with me to the Goblin City before she turns twenty…well…who am I to deny her whatever she wants?"

His smirk was challenging.

Sarah was up for it.

"Good luck getting her to do that, Jareth. She doesn't _know_ you. She wouldn't just wish herself away to Goblin City."

The eerie silence that followed Sarah's response had put her on edge. Jareth's expression was bold, as if he'd won some enormous challenge – as if he'd put Sarah in checkmate without her knowledge.

"You know so little of my power, Sarah, that it surprises me. I'm not _above_ hypnosis. In fact, I find the process quite stimulating. Holly isn't of magical origin, nor too strong-willed to fight off my power. Should I choose to bewitch her mind, I'm sure I could convince her to wish herself to my kingdom."

Jareth's statement was simple, yet earth-shatteringly true. Holly was at his disposal completely.

"You…you can't do that." She trembled as she stared at him. "She's my daughter-"

"I'm aware of your attachment, Sarah. I do have a heart, you know. Had I not, I would have compelled her to wish herself away with me years ago."

Sarah found this to be true also. Enough time had passed that Jareth held all the cards now.

"Then…why didn't you, Jareth?" Sarah's voice was soft.

Jareth seemed surprised at her question, but he did nothing to make it too obvious.

"Because, Sarah," his snarky tone was gone. "You're her mother. And during your illness, you needed each other."

Sarah was flabbergasted with his explanation.

Jareth had a heart after all.

Maybe not a whole, complete one – he _was_ still planning to take Holly as his wife when she turned twenty – but enough emotion to see that Sarah needed Holly for a time that was greater than usual. Had she died and Holly had been with Jareth, it would have broken the young girl's heart.

Perhaps it was more for Holly than for her.

Sarah sighed.

"Fine. I won't attempt to keep Holly away – _if_ you promise to allow me time to say goodbye when the time comes."

Jareth's face was firm, but yielded slightly.

"I can do such a thing." He nodded, expressionlessly.

Sarah was torn between thanking him and keeping her pride intact.

Luckily, she didn't have to make a choice to do either, for Jareth spoke again.

"If I may be so bold, Sarah…I'd like to make it clear that Holly will be under her own free will in my care. She will not be a slave to me, nor to any other person. If she asks me to allow her to see you, I will not deny her wishes."

Despite that this should have caused her at least a small amount of relief, she found no lessoning on the tightness in her chest.

Merely, she nodded and turned away from him as she sat on the side of her bed. Taking this as a sign to leave; he lifted the claw-footed crystal in silence, turned, and strode toward the window.

By the time Sarah had turned to look in that direction just five seconds later, he was gone.

* * *

He was a shadow draped across Holly's sleeping body. A black spot caressing the olive skin that looked so milky in the moonlight. His form covered her, shrouding her in darkness as his sharp, glowing eyes studied her, intrigued by every movement she made.

When she'd turn, he'd study the way her muscles rippled under the skin at the gesture. Any soft sigh from her lovely mouth sent his back to stiffen in delight.

Here she was, laid before him as he sat in her window and gazed at her.

She was delightful when she was awake, but to see her innocent form at its most powerless…it made Jareth's spine tingle.

Holly was completely vulnerable where she was. So lovely, so delicate. A fragile, mortal human.

Jareth realized that it was part of what made her lovely to him. A human bride was a rare thing to beings of magical origin. His father, and his father's father before him had taken dozens of wives and several harems together; but each woman had been of fae or goblin origin. Even his grandfather, hundreds of thousands of years ago, had claim to both a harpie _and_ a siren – both tamed, both serving in his harem.

Holly would be the first human wife of his bloodline.

When she became his bride, they would consummate their wedding night and thus grant her immortality after their first year of marriage.

All things would go smooth. He'd have a lifelong wife.

Despite that there was always the chance of him seeking pleasure in other women of varying species – fae, goblin, magical creature alike – Jareth would be able to hold his wife and have her give birth to his heir one day.

He no longer had to search. He'd found a female of worthy bloodline.

The daughter of the labyrinth's first champion.

Time was carrying on. It would be daylight soon – he'd need to be Underground when the sun broke over the sky. There was still much to plan in terms of the wedding, and Holly's immortality. Her signatures had to be claimed soon – the signs of her immortality. It would require further studying before such elements would be taken to claim.

But…first…

Jareth lifted himself from Holly's window sill and quietly approached the girl's bed. She rested there on her back, one arm draped across her waist and the other resting near her forehead. Her face was turned upward, toward the ceiling. Her breasts rose and fell as she quietly slept.

Jareth knelt on the edge of her bed. Leaning forward, his hands were placed on either side of Holly's head. Lowering himself at a steady pace, he stared at her intently, studying the way her parted lips trembled with each breath. His nose was almost touching hers…

Her eyelashes fluttered slightly.

Jareth was standing beside her vanity table half a second later. His eyes took in her sleeping form once more as she stirred, and rolled over with her back to him. Reaching into the pocket of his cloak, he extracted the reflective crystal with clawed feet that he'd selected as a gift for her. Placing it gently on her table, he glanced toward her once more`.

By the time she had settled again, he was a brown owl, soaring out of the window and across the sky on great, dark wings.

* * *

Ending on a cute note, I think. :]

By the way! There's this awesome chick who goes by the pen-name of **Kagura** on FanFiction. :] You can find her by going on my profile and clicking 'Favorite Authors'. If you AT ALL like my stories, you'll _love_ hers. Read Iris! Go!


End file.
